Eterno adiós
by paolamendoza
Summary: "Ella no olvida aquel frío adiós, se heló su sangre y tembló su voz, mientras se alejaba su joven amor." Pablo Benegas.


Sabía que el momento de tomar la decisión había llegado. Ya no podía seguir atrasando lo que parecía haber sido escrito hace tiempo como algo inevitable.

Caminaba rumbo al auditorio, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y sudor frío en mis manos. Apenas y había podido comer en la tarde. Tenía la vista borrosa y un asqueroso sentimiento de culpa me carcomía las entrañas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué por una vez en la vida el drama no se alejaba de mí y me dejaba ser feliz con _él_? ¡Dios, cuánto odiaba mi vida en esos momentos!

Finalmente entré. Había cerca de unas cincuenta personas, entre ellos algunos maestros de la universidad, mi asesor, compañeros de clases, otros alumnos que no conocía… en fin. Mis ojos recorrieron rápido el lugar buscando a aquél chico de cabellera rubia que constantemente me sacaba de mis casillas pero parecía que no había llegado.

-_¿Y si no viene?_- pensé para mis adentros.

Mmm la idea no me pareció tan mala. Al menos así esa noche no dormiría llorando.

El director, un hombre canoso que parecía andar en los 50, vestido con traje y corbata negra, subió al auditorio y golpeó dos veces el micrófono. Las personas comenzaron a tomar sus asientos. Yo elegí la penúltima fila cerca de la orilla.

El reloj marcaba las 5:15pm. Algo nerviosa me mordí el labio y voltee hacia la puerta. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Él era muy responsable para ese tipo de cosas… quizás se había enfermado… ¿y si…?

-_¡No!_- gritó mi subconsciente.- _Ni si quiera lo pienses, Hikari_.

Se me escapó un pesado suspiro del pecho e intenté enfocar mi atención en lo que el conferencista decía. Mi mente fue divagando en el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Era la tercera vez en que él aparecía muerto causándome una agonía indescriptible que aun estando despierta era difícil disimular. No concebía mi mundo sin él, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas…

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí, señorita?- escuché una voz susurrar a mi oído y me estremecí al sentir su barba rosarme el cuello. Él se sentó, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos azules muy brillantes.

¡Al fin! Tuve que inhalar mucho aire, dándome cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sentí un gran alivio al verlo a mi lado, con su camisa gris mal abotonada, sus jeans desgastados y los lentes sucios.

Mi mirada lo recorrió por completo. Era increíble que no me cansara de ver a ese hombre. Llevaba el cabello alborotado de esa manera sexy que tanto me encantaba. Olía a su perfume… oh su perfume me enloquecía.

En un impulso por mis sentimientos apreté su mano y él sonrió, se inclinó un poco y me dio un tierno beso en los labios…

_Su sabor…_

Apenas y habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que nos vimos y ya lo extrañaba.

Durante casi toda la conferencia jugueteó con mi mano, con mis dedos, mis anillos, de vez en cuando recorría mi muñeca y un poco del antebrazo en donde llevaba tatuada una frase que no hacía mucho él había decidido hacerse también. Amaba cuando hacía eso; en varias ocasiones se inclinó para susurrarme al oído algunas cosas sobre la conferencia aunque su intención era hacerme estremecer, verme total y completamente movida por él.

Una hora más tarde ya estábamos saliendo del edificio. Caminábamos en silencio rumbo al estacionamiento en donde estaba su carro. Agradecí para mis adentros que ese día no hubiera hecho tanto calor.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Sonreía, despreocupado de la vida, como si fuese un pequeño sin responsabilidades. Me encogí de hombros simplemente y seguí caminando.- ¿Tú crees que vayamos a Francia?

-Mmm no lo sé.

-¿Tú quieres ir?- para cuando formuló la pregunta ya habíamos llegado a su carro. Me recargué en la puerta del copiloto y él se paró frente a mí.

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?- inquirí divertida al verlo así, de tan buen humor. Él asintió simplemente.- Veamos, ¿vivir con usted en Francia, señor Takaishi?...- hice un gesto de desagrado y él me golpeó la mejilla jugando, hecho que me hizo reír.- No me lo perdería por nada.- dije, mirándolo a los ojos. Se inclinó para besarme. Apenas y nuestros labios se encontraron una electricidad recorrió mi espalda. Lo tomé del rostro para atraerlo más hacia mí pero el peso de la culpa me detuvo.

-Hey… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.- ¿Te lastimé?- negué con la cabeza y me separé de él pegándome más a la puerta del carro.- ¿Entonces qué es, Kari?- mis ojos no se despegaron ni un segundo de los suyos y tuve que morderme el labio para no llorar.

-No puedo, TK.- dije simplemente agachando la cabeza. Al instante sentí lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas.- Perdóname pero ya no puedo hacer esto.- me moví con intención de irme pero él me detuvo del brazo y me obligó a mirarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, preciosa?- susurró limpiando mis lágrimas.

-De esto, tú y yo haciendo esto… yo… ya no puedo.- se me quebró la voz.

-Kari…

-No, TK.- me moví para darle la espalda y que no me viera llorar.- Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos y tú sabes bien de lo que hablo…

-Matt…- susurró con amargura y yo sólo asentí.- Pero, creí que…

-Mi compromiso es con él ahora. Así ha sido desde hace tiempo cuando tomé la decisión de estar con él, darle una oportunidad…

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó levantando la voz.- me giré para verlo, estaba molesto.

-Nunca existió un nosotros.- farfullé intentando convencer a mi mente de que así era. Él rio con ironía.

-Te dije que iba a luchar por ti y eso haré.- afirmó terminantemente.

-¡No lo hagas, TK!- estallé, llena de enojo, dolor, desesperación…- Sólo vete y no vuelvas a buscarme. Déjame en paz, déjame sola…

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- me interrumpió bruscamente.- ¿Quieres que me vaya, haga mi vida y te deje con Matt?- y mi corazón y todos mis sentidos gritaron al unísono un fuerte "no" que con una fuerza divina tuve que tragar.- Dime Kari, ¿es eso lo que quieres?- inquirió, con los ojos rojos y la mandíbula tensa. Las manos le temblaban y respiraba agitadamente.

-Sí, eso quiero.- respondí simplemente pasando saliva para tragarme el nudo de la garganta.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y por un buen rato estuvimos así, dejando que nuestras miradas se dijeran todo lo que en palabras no podía ser expresado. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, él se acercó, estuve tentada a moverme pero mis pies no reaccionaron. Sin decir algo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con desesperación. Moví mis brazos y lo abracé por el cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Su barba me raspaba placenteramente, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron al tiempo que sus labios presionaban los míos. El sabor de su saliva me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y espacio, como siempre.

En cada movimiento, cada caricia, estaba plasmada aquella despedida que yo nunca quise dar, que jamás contemplé en mi vida y que irónicamente tuve que ser yo quien la propiciara.

-_Esto es lo correcto_.- me repetía como mantra.- _Esto es lo correcto…_

Era a Matt a quien había elegido. Era él. No solo que lo veía como una mejor persona, era que él me había ayudado a cambiar. Matt me desafiaba, me sorprendía, me hacía cuestionar la vida, mis creencias. Él es lo mejor y lo peor para mí. Con quien ahora estaba escribiendo mi historia, tras cerrar el libro en el que TK un día fue protagonista pero que no me trajo más que llanto y dolor durante casi dos años.

Y ahora cerraba un ciclo para poder seguir. Dejaba a un lado la historia pasada. Encerraba mis recuerdos en lo más profundo de mi ser para que no salieran y quisieran hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Dentro de mí se apoderó un dolor inexplicable. Era como si me hubiesen arrancado mis órganos vitales. Me sentía vacía, inútil, sin vida… pero estaba consciente de que algo así pasaría y sólo debía aguantar y dejar que el tiempo sanara la herida y hallar en Matt el remedio para no llorar, para volver a sonreír y sentirme plena.

Porque lo único que tengo en estos momentos es el _aquí y ahora_.

* * *

**Historia verídica, inspirada por _él _y por Never let me go - Florence + The Machine.**

**Hola gente! Awww extrañaba estos lugares! Pero ya saben, la vida siempre me tiene chamba y éste año se le ha pasado la mano jajaja... sí, ya volví con Enfrentando gigantes y es en esa historia en la que me enfocaré ahorita... (aprovechando la buena racha de inspiración).**

**Como un update: me encuentro leyendo el tercer libro de fifty shades, ya terminé mi carrera, sólo me falta hacer el servicio social :p ahhh y ya tengo 4 tatuajes en total (SON UNA ADICCIÓN!) y pronto iré por el quinto y último (espero)...**


End file.
